1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for removing a nut from a nut plate assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plate nut assemblies, of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,406, include nuts that are replaceable. Currently, special tools are necessary to remove the nuts from their cages. Small nut plates with thin-walled cages require a tool which can reach inside the assembly, pry open the cage and force the nut out. Larger nut plate assemblies with thick-walled cages require greater prying force, thus necessitating a stronger, thicker tool. However, thicker tools cannot fit inside the nut plate assembly. In addition, the prior art requires a separate tool for installing nuts in the cage portion of the nut assembly, thus in turn increasing the cost of the maintaining and servicing the assembly.
What is thus desired is to provide a single tool for use with both small and large nut plate assemblies wherein the tool can remove the nut while positioned outside the nut plate assembly cage.